Dancing in the rain
by Sugarwing98
Summary: When you go dancing in the rain and your boyfriend disapproves. Short story between Zoro and my OC. Established relationship.


**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

Dancing in the Rain

I sit silently by the window, staring out. It's been raining for the past few days. There have been times when the rain stopped but even during the respites, the clouds were still grey and gloomy.

I watch the rain streak down the window pane as it sings its dreary rain song gleefully. I let out a small sigh and look at my companion. He's studying something. It must be hard because his brow is furrowed and he's muttering under his breath. His tan skin is illuminated nicely under the light, making him look like he has bronze skin. His soft fuzzy green hair, (Yes, actual green hair.) is sticking up in tufts all over the place because he keeps running his hand through his hair. He's tapping his pencil in an irregular beat on the table, meaning he's definitely irritated and stuck at a particular question. I giggle softly at the sight and this breaks his concentration.

"Stop it," he growls at me, briefly glancing up from the paper and books

I know he's not mad at me though, just extremely frustrated. I keep quiet and a few minutes later, he sighs and looks up again.

"Sorry," he says, eyes fixed on my face to see if I am hurt. To calm his fears, I give a smile before uncrossing myself to go over to him.

"It's fine. What's the problem?" I ask, leaning over his shoulder.

He stabs at the paper with his finger. I can already hear the anger and frustration in his voice as he replies.

"It's these stupid charts and graphs. They're annoying."

I stared at it before realising his problem.

"Idiot. You're looking at the wrong page."

He blinks rapidly before looking at the question which indicates a certain page before checking the page of the book he's on.

"Oh," he mumbles, colouring slightly.

I smirk.

"Zoro, how do you manage to get lost in a book?"

"The page must have flipped when I wasn't looking!" he protests.

"Sure…"

He scowls as I chuckle. Then, my gaze is caught outside again. I purse my lips. Should I or not…? Yes, I decide.

"I'm going out."

He looks up, quirking an eyebrow.

"It's raining."

"I want to dance in the rain."

"You'll catch a cold."

"No, I won't. Don't jinx me."

"I'm not-"

"Bye Zoro!" I call closing the door shut after me. I smirk as I imagine the look of half exasperation, half annoyance on his face. Then the thoughts are washed away as I go and dance in the rain.

-x-

It runs in rivulets down my skin, soaking my clothes and sending icy shivers down my back. I watch as the rain leaps off my body as I twirl and spin. It slips from my fingers as though it's leaking out from them. Nothing is in my mind except the cold, cold rain. It numbs my mind, freezing it, ensuring that it is void of thoughts. I throw my head back and let the rain run down my face like tears. I'm not aware of anything anymore, just me and the cold rain. Warmth seems like a stranger whom I am unable to recall. Everything is slipping away-

Then the rain stops. I open my eyes to see black orbs gazing down at me.

"I told you to bring an umbrella," he says.

"No, you didn't," I protest. "Besides, I told you I was going to dance in the rain."

He snorts as I pout.

"Stupid idea," he mutters.

My eyes narrow.

"That's what you think," I reply, sticking my tongue out.

"Immature," he retorts.

"Jerk."

"Brat."

"Pie-face."

"Pie-face?"

My mouth quirks up into a smile and he smirks.

"Annoying brat," he says, leaning down to whisper it in my ear.

"That's not fair! You're just adding on to a word you've already used!"

"Well, it's better than pie-face."

His hand envelopes mine and the smirk fades from his face to be replaced by a worried frown.

'"You're cold,"

I touch his warm skin and- ooh, yes, I'm cold. As though responding to my thoughts, my body begins to shiver. He sighs.

"Told you you'd catch a cold.'

"Told you not to jinx me." I retort through chattering teeth.

He shrugs out of his jacket and slips it over my shoulders.

"Didn't need to," he shrugs.

I scowl at his reply. One hand on my shoulder and the other holding the umbrella, we begin to walk back to the house.

"Uh, Zoro? It's the other way?"

"I knew that!"

As though to cover up his mistake, he begins to tell me what to do when we get back home.

"Take a warm bath; I'll start it up for you, then I'll make some warm soup and we'll watch a movie."

"Not horror," I say promptly. He grunts in reply then suddenly, a thought crosses my mind. "You've finished your work?"

"Yeah. Those were easy once I found the right charts."

"And you say…?"

"Thanks."

"Good," I chuckle.

We walk in silence for a while longer. I'm beginning to feel tired. I'm dragging my feet and my footsteps are lagging behind. I try my best to keep up but he notices my discomfort.

"You're tired," he states and I nod.

"Hold this," he says, passing me the umbrella. Then, he kneels down and I get on his back for a piggy-back ride. Clutching the umbrella in both hands, I do my part and hold the umbrella over both of us. Sleep is beginning to pull at me so I position the umbrella in a way I know won't fall suddenly and nestle my head between his shoulder and his neck.

"Zoro?" I mumble. "Wake me up when we get home, kay?"

"Sure," he says, uncharacteristically complacent, but I know he's like this only because I'm tired.

"Hey, Zoro?"

"Hmm?"

"You know I will forever love you, right?"

My eyes are already closed but I still hear the gentle smile on his face as he replies.

"That is like the most obvious thing in the world."


End file.
